This invention relates generally to the field of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, and in particular to techniques to increase circulation when performing CPR.
Despite current methods of CPR most people die after cardiac arrest. One of the major reasons is that blood flow to the heart and brain is very poor with traditional manual closed chest CPR. Greater circulation of blood during CPR will result in improved outcomes.